


Sunlit Knight: Warming Light

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune aggressively says good morning to his girlfriend Yang, and Yang notices that Ruby is watching intently.  Eventually Yang pulls Ruby into their relationship.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 12





	Sunlit Knight: Warming Light

Jaune and Yang kissed deeply, passionately in the middle of RWBY's room. Jaune's hands firmly grabbing Yang's butt.

Ruby sat on her bed, watching, but hiding under her hood.

Yang: *eyes open as the two pull apart*

Yang: *eyes Ruby on her bed*

* * *

Yang: I saw you watching.

Ruby: Watching what?

Yang: I saw you watching Jaune come and tell me good morning.

Ruby: I was... I was... *hides in her hood*

Yang: You liked what you saw?

Ruby: . . .

Yang: You wish you were me?

Ruby: . . .

Yang: You wish Jaune had come to wish you good morning?

Ruby: *faint moaning from under her hood*

Yang: This is the first time I've seen you like this, Rubes.

Ruby: *faint moaning from under her hood*

Yang: You can't hide anything from me. I started when I was your age. I have a lot more practice than you do.

Ruby: So, what if I did wish he would notice me?

Ruby: *hides back under her hood*

Yang: Maybe if you actually looked me in my eyes.

Ruby: *notices Yang is smiling*

Yang: Maybe I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made... when I was your age...

Ruby: You can't mean what I think you mean...

Yang: And what if I can? Jaune has quite the loving heart and soul. This way I can take you under my wing.

Ruby: I'm sure dad would love that...

Yang: I'm sure dad would love you not making my mistakes. Jaune is a stand-up guy. He can take care of us. You, like he does me.

Ruby: *starts visibly shaking*

Yang: You are not only hot and bothered by him, are you?

Ruby: He is the only one who did not seem disturbed by my disturbing love of weapons, and exploding, and... and...

Yang: Easy, sis. I know how much of a catch he is. I feel so lucky to have caught him.

Ruby: And you're willing to share?

Yang: Surprised by that, myself. But only with girls who love him as much as I do.

Ruby: And how do you know?..

Yang: You are literally shaking. I see the way you look at him. How you react to him. Like I said, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. So, you love the dork, I love the dork, and I can be your in. All you gotta do is be your adorable doofus self.

Ruby: And what makes you think... that he thinks... that I'm adorable?

Yang (speaking while typing into her scroll): Isn't sis adorable?

Yang (reading her scroll): Duh. Super adorable.

Yang: *shows Ruby the text from Jaune*

Ruby: *hides under her hood*

* * *

Yang: *opens the door*

Jaune: *walks in*

Yang: *grabs Jaune by the hand and pulls him to Weiss' bed*

Jaune and Yang: *sit down*

Jaune: *grabs the back of Yang's head and pulls her in for a powerful kiss*

Ruby: *appears in a burst of rose petals in their collective lap*

Jaune: *tries to pull away*

Yang: *holds him in place*

Jaune: *continues to enjoy the kiss*

Jaune and Yang: *out of breath, finally pull away*

Jaune: *rests his head on Ruby's as he tries to speak*

Jaune and Yang: *laboured breathing*

Jaune: So?.. Your plan was to get me all hot and bothered, and then put your sister in my lap? Good god, I feel like kissing her right now.

Ruby: *heady breathing*

Yang: Maybe... that was the point?

Jaune: *wraps his arms around Ruby*

Jaune: *breathing heavily*

Jaune: I'm having trouble... not...

Yang: Do it.

Jaune: *clumsily reaches his hand around to grab Ruby's face, turning her towards him*

Jaune: *leans down and continues with Ruby the passionate kiss he was having with Yang*

* * *

Jaune leaned against the wall, looking out RWBY's window, breathing so heavily he was nearly panting.

Jaune: *huff* Want to... tell me... *gasp* What that was?

Yang: Helping Ruby down the right path.

Jaune: *breathing* Because it doesn't feel like the right path. Feels like the naughty path, to me. Like there's so much wrong with it...

Yang: *walks over*

Ruby: *breathing heavily as she lays back on Weiss' bed*

Yang: *wraps her arm around Jaune's waist*

Yang: What's so wrong about it? You've got me, and I'm never going to let you let me go.

Jaune: Ru... Ruby?..

Ruby: Gone to heaven.

Yang: Same age I was when I started. If I had you when I was younger, I might not have been such a...

Jaune: *kisses Yang*

Jaune: You are not. You are mine.

Yang: But... but...

Jaune: You had not found your way, which was apparently me, and I'm NEVER going to let you go.

Jaune: *pushes Yang away*

Yang: *agast*

Jaune: *reaches into his pocket and then kneels down*

Yang: Good - god!

Jaune: *opens the small jewelry box, revealing a ring*

Yang: *tries to speak, but cannot breathe*

Ruby: *partially sits up and simply stares*

Jaune: Yang Xiao Long, with your sister as a witness, will - you - marry - me?

Yang: Oh, good god, yes!

Yang: *falls down to her knees and starts kissing Jaune about his face.

Ruby: *sits fully up, nervously trying to sit still as she watches them*

Jaune: *stands up*

Yang: *stands up, tries to rush into Jaune for a hug*

Jaune: *uses and outstretched arm to keep her at bay*

Yang: How could you?..

Jaune: I was looking for the right time, and then... you... and Ruby... and... What are we going to do now?

Yang: *reaches up but can't quite reach Jaune's body*

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: I really didn't think this was going to happen... but... I... I don't know...

Ruby: Yaang?

Yang: *sighs* *shakes her head*

Yang: No, it doesn't change everything. I was not about to let you go, and being married doesn't change that.

Jaune: But what about Ruby?

Yang: When I brought Ruby in, I already wasn't going to let you go.

Jaune: So, you are serious? We get married, buy a house, share a bed, with RUBY IN THE BED!

Jaune: Okay, maybe shouting that wasn't the best idea.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: What I want most is to be with you, however you want me to be. If that's wife, I'll be your wife. If you want me with a collar on my hands and knees, then that's what I'll be.

Jaune: Maybe not the best in front of Ruby.

Yang: If she's going to join in, she needs to know what she's in for.

Jaune: *pauses to breathe deeply in and out*

Jaune: And what does Ruby think?

Ruby: That's I'm still in love with you?

Jaune: So, you're okay with this?

Ruby: If you'll have me.

Yang: Oh, he'll have you, but I'm the one that gets to marry him.

Yang: *nearly tackles Jaune to hug him*

Yang: *opens up her arm*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, rushing in to join the hug*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189444716280/sunlit-knight-warming-light) Tumblog.


End file.
